vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright
|-|Original Trilogy= |-|Apollo Justice= |-|Dual Destinies= |-|Spirit of Justice= Summary Phoenix Wright is a veteran defense attorney who heads the Wright Anything Agency. Mostly specializing in criminal trials, Wright is renowned for his ability to turn seemingly hopeless cases around. Beginning his career under Mia Fey in 2016, he was disbarred in 2019 after unknowingly presenting forged evidence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Phoenix Wright /成歩堂龍一 (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) Origin: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Gender: '''Male '''Age: 24 -35 years old Classification: Human lawyer. Powers and Abilities: Skilled Lawyer, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation with Maya's Magatama, Hacking, Genius Intelligence, Poison Manipulation, Photographic Memory, Data Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can hear and see spirits), Limited Clairvoyance with Maya's Magatama, Social Influencing, Purification (Type 2; Was capable of forcing Dahlia's soul out of Maya's body), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ate a glass bottle with poison still inside and was unharmed) Attack Potency: Wall level (Managed to break the Kurain Channeling Room's reinforced door. Can fight other lawyers, harm himself, and was charged by a tiger) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, who was capable of dodging this, comparable to Datz who reacts to drone missile fire) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Stronger than Maya Fey, who is capable of lifting a bust that weighs this much, Shoved aside several guards at once) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being charged by a tiger, falling from a great height from a burning bridge into a freezing, raging river along with being hit by a car, flying in mid air and crashing into a street sign, was unharmed when a drone lit up a courtroom with missiles) Stamina: High (Can debate with prosecutors for several days in a row) Range: Standard melee range, unknown with MC Bomber, Extended melee range with Samurai Spear and Victims Staff, Several dozen meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: Attorney's Badge, Maya's Magatama, *'Optional Equipment:' Various pieces of evidence Intelligence: Genius (Always succeeds in turning hopeless murder cases around and solving the mystery behind them, many of which are against some of the most skilled prosecutors in the world, has won cases even after being given amnesia, having important evidence stolen, in a system biased against him, in 3 days max) Weaknesses: He does not have any combat training nor experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Thinker: Clock in the form of a statue. The clock's gears have been removed. Made by Larry Butz. Strong enough to cause fatal head trauma. * Samurai Spear: The murder weapon. A break in the shaft has been mended with duct tape. * Pistol: The murder weapon. 22-caliber. Fired 3 times. Bears prints from Edgeworth's right hand. *'Edgeworth´s Knife:' The murder weapon, found in Edgeworth's toolbox *'Victim´s Staff:' Has a sword hidden inside. The actual weapon used to murder the victim. * Dahlia´s Present: Dahlia's present was a necklace that contained a small bottle in it, and was given by Dahlia Hawthorne to Phoenix Wright during their time at Ivy University, Contains Poison. * Luminol Testing Fluid: Solution used for scientific investigation. Finds bloods traces. * MC Bomber: MC Bomber is a computer virus created by Glen Elg for the sole purpose of paying off his debt to Furio Tigre. Others Notable Victories: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder McQueen's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted, took place in a courtroom) Shiva (The Walking Dead) Shiva’s profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Detectives Category:Game Characters Category:Ace Attorney Category:Posion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Knife Users Category:Data Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Hackers Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Social Influencers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Purification Users